1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of fishing lures and, in particular, to lures that are responsive to varying temperatures resulting in colored lures whose color is temperature dependent, and the method of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of fishing lures, it has been known to coat the outer surface of the lure with certain materials in order to attract fish. For example, some lures in the prior art are painted with luminous paint, pigment, or phosphorescent material so that the lures appearance would be attractive to certain fish.
In the 1970's, thermochromic materials were developed using encapsulated dyes. The technology was initially used in the textile and novelty industries. While color changing lures of various types have been provided in the prior art, fishing lures painted with thermochromatic paint are mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,320 to Nels E. Erickson, the teachings of which are incorporated by this reference. However, these prior art thermochromatic lures only had the ability to change between two colors, and were not responsive to varying degrees of temperature often encountered in fishing, especially throughout the depths and seasons.